The present invention relates to a rotary tool for working of rotation-symmetrical workpieces.
During production of rotation-symmetrical workpieces with fine quality, the workpiece is first worked on rotary automated machine-tools and then subjected to grinding. The fine working of a workpiece on coarse working machine in absence of suitable tools, often encounters difficulties, so that a workpiece must be worked on different machines. This results in considerable time consumption and additional costs for preparing several machine-tools for operation.